It's Not Over Yet
by spookslove
Summary: Adam loses it. Will he get over it?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new fic. I havent written one in ages as i lost my fanfic pad. But i hope you enjoy this. I have wondering if i should post it or not! **

* * *

Adam had to forget.

He strolled into the Grid. His eyes droopy and bloodshot due to lack of sleep. Wearing the same suit that he had been wearing for three days straight. He hadn't washed, well, properly in about a week. Its surprising anyone wanted to be next to him. 'Morning mate' said a warm friendly voice. Adam smiled and nodded. He hadn't really been one for words in the last couple of weeks. His new found philosophy was 'If it doesn't need saying, don't say it'.

Adam followed everyone into the Briefing Room. They all sat down. Adam sat nearer the door than anybody else. Zaf felt for his mate but it really was time to move on. The team were sick of his sudden outbursts of temper and arrogance towards everyone. Even Harry had almost given up on him. The briefing was underway. Ros reporting on her latest efforts, Zaf getting ready for his next 'duty' as it were. 'I have to go on holiday. Or so I've been told' came a voice from the corner of the room, interrupting the smooth flow of things. Zaf looked at Adam , almost boggled.

'Yes, im being forced to go on 'holiday' as its good for my health, supposedly.' his glare directed completely at Harry. Harry sighed and sat back in his chair. Clearly disgruntled at what Adam had put across. 'I think… you….it would be good for you.' Harry never being one to hesitate, made the Team look at him in question. Had he really said that? To Adam of all people.

Adam was by now agitated, annoyed and truly pissed off. He felt insecure to say the least. The team moved about him like a lion in a cage. Frightened in case of a sudden bite. But Jo was the one to go over to 'tame the beast'. She placed files on his desk and waited for a reaction. But she never got one. He was sitting there. Motionless. So still, it was hard to tell if he was breathing. 'Adam, there are files on your desk. Please read them.' Jo waited. Nothing. Silence. Until a sharp breath and swivel of the chair startled Jo. 'Don't worry, I will.' He smiled and winked at Jo. She looked at him,and walked off.

She sat at her desk and watched Adam reading the documents. Zaf and Ros walked over to Jo's desk. In the corner of their eyes they saw Adam _working_. The three of them slyly kept an eye on him. Slightly bewildered at his change of mood. 'Maybe he's thinking of a beach somewhere' joked Zaf. Getting ever so slightly worried about his friend, day-by-day. Harry looked out of his big office window and saw the 'gathering' over at Jo's desk. Thinking it could be something to do with the op in hand, he headed over to the three of them huddled around the desk. 'Anything interesting?' he asked with an upbeat tone. None of them turned round. He followed their gaze over to Adam.

Adam let out a huge yelp as he dropped a big pile of paper, including contacts names and numbers, all over the floor. The use of bad language went streaming across the Grid. Adam chucked all the paper off the floor and back onto his desk. Not caring about the mess that he had created on his work space. 'Fucking stupid paper.' he cursed. Breathing heavily he grabbed a piece of paper and ripped it up and threw the shreads up into the air, with one big burst of energy. He picked up more paper and continued this carnage, screaming and shouting in disbelief. The four of the dark figures, watched in horror as Adam lost it.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter Folks:D**

* * *

Harry looked at Adam, sat in the chair of Harry's office. Adam scratched his stubble that was growing in, having not shaved for a few days now. The noise of the vicious scratching filled the room and slowly irritated Harry. Minute by minute, Harry tried to think of what to say to Adam, the noise getting louder and louder as Adam made a mess of his face. 'Will you stop that infuriating-' Harry was interrupted by a smooth, calm voice, 'Relax, Harry.' said from someone who at the moment had serious mental health issues.

'That's rich' Harry gave a small chuckle. Adam broke a smile which was followed by a laugh. A result, Harry thought, he was getting _somewhere. _But as soon as the laughter stopped. They could both feel the seriousness of the situation. Adam had to be told. He's not well. He cant go on. 'I have been thinking, Adam,' Harry's tone was a really heartfelt one. He knew what Adam was going through. Ruth 'dying' had put Harry in a state of despair. 'You need a break from all this. Get your life and mind back on track. For your sake. And Wes's.' Adam thought this through. He missed spending time with Wes. Since Fiona died, he felt he had never really been there for him. He loved his son.

'When?' Adam asked, getting slightly concerned about how soon he was being made to leave. 'As soon as possible, would be the best possible answer'. Adam looked at Harry in disbelief. He felt as though he was being thrown out, with not much care or consideration. He wanted to shout at Harry. He wanted to roar at everyone. He could understand, however, why. Adam would get on his own nerves if he himself had to deal with him.

'The operation. Can I complete it?' This was not what Harry wanted to hear. He didn't want to hear it because he knew it would be said. He didn't want it to be said as he didn't know the answer. Letting him stay on would mean putting other peoples lives at risk. Letting him stay would mean he may not ever go on 'holiday'. Letting him stay would mean his health would get worse, caring more about the mission than himself.

Yet, him not completing the op, would mean one less man. Not completing the op would mean a whole new argument on Harry's hands. Not completing the op would mean Adam got more time to himself. The team wouldn't be at risk but they would lose the knowledge of where Adam is at his best. This 'but' made Harry know the answer. Getting himself to say it, was another matter.

'I don't see why not' Harry coolly and collectively said. Adam's eyes bulged with surprise. Even he wouldn't have let him stay on. But, being himself he thanked Harry in the best way possible. Now he was 'allowed' to contribute to the op Adam waltzed out of Harry's office and clapped his hands to get the teams attention. They had all been waiting for the 'decision'. Their faces were driven with looks of horror and true genuine astonishment.

**It would be nice to have a review :D**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

The car was warm, although the were windows open and the air con was switched to full. The sunshine and the humidity was odd for the time of year. Adam stared out of the window. The fresh air hitting his face like a wake up call. Zaf could see Adam in the mirror. The deep breaths from Adam made the silence a bit more peaceful and less awkward. It sounded like waves at the seaside. Somewhere Zaf and Adam hadn't been for a long time.

No one had spoken since the argument about who was driving. Zaf, usually one to brag about winning, was unusually quiet. Adam was waiting for the outburst that was to be 'I won. Haha, loser' but it never happened. Adam wanted to say something. But, he couldn't bring himself to speak. Zaf kept looking at him through the corner of his eye. Finally, words were spoken. Startling them both. 'So, Harry let you stay on then'. Adam didn't want this conversation to crop up.

Adam knew that Harry had made the wrong decision. But Adam, forever loving his job, didn't want to say no. 'Yes. And I'm eternally grateful'. Adam was telling himself to shut up and change the subject in his mind. But he couldn't. Adam was the orange. Zaf was trying to get all the juice out of him.

Zaf could see Adam was agitated. He tried to think of something else to say. But the silence crept up again, and took over. A hand reached over and spun the dial on the radio and it blast through the car making Zaf swerve and almost crash. 'Sorry mate' Adam said calmly. With a hint of a smile spreading ever more across his face. Zaf, saw the funny side, and laughed with him.

The journey to the south of London seemed to be taking forever. The traffic didn't move. And it hadn't for at least ten minutes. 'Look, even that bus is going faster than us' Zaf pointed out, clearly pissed off with the whole ordeal. 'It pays to take public transport once in a while' they both laughed, and the traffic moved. Maybe laughter was the answer. They kept making each other laugh and the wait, slowly but surely, came to an end.

Zaf parked the car and Adam didn't move. He looked out of the window, as if he had seen a ghost. Zaf stood on the pavement next to Adam's door. He moved to open it but it was greeted by a massive 'Fuck off!' which was enough to startle Adam and the pigeons near by. Adam breathed heavily. His hands shaking. He kept looking at the same spot. Zaf followed his eye line and saw a woman standing outside a shop window with a little boy. She had short brown hair and the little boy looked just like Wes.

Adam sat back in the chair and murmured 'Fiona' under his breath.

* * *

**Please review, it would be nice :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Its quite a short chapter but enjoy! **

* * *

Adam stood in the way of the door. His eyes fixated on something outside. Zaf had only just managed to get him out of the car, after he had calmed down. Zaf was talking to a man. He looked rather worried and confused. Jerky. Zaf was questioning him but all he ever got was 'I don't know' or a nod of the head. As a team Zaf and Adam would be able to get answers, but one man down, Zaf did the best he could.

The door nudged Adam, signalling him to get out of the way. He woke form his gaze and moved out the way. Apologising to the woman who smiled and walked past. Adam turned to look at Zaf. He looked pissed off and exhausted. They had been there for three hours. He went over and looked at the man who was sitting in a big chair. Drowning him. Him being small built, looked like an easy target. But you should never judge a book by its cover.

Hours passed and only getting a little bit further, Adam and Zaf were truly disgusted by this man that sat in front of them with such a 'cool' front. Tapping the arm of the chair, and nodding his head in time, made Adam agitated. He tried to hide his fury by breathing deeply. But that didn't help. The man tapped more and more. Then he stopped and tapped his foot on the wood of the floor. Adam stood up in such a hurry that his chair fell over from underneath him. He looked at the man, grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the wall.

'You better fucking tell us something' his words were filled with anger and frustration. 'Or what?' the man almost spat back. 'Or ill break your legs and crack your head off this wall'. Zaf watched as Adam threatened this man. He tried to call Adam away but he didn't move. 'Id like to see you try' the measly little man replied. Adam moved his hands to the mans throat. The man, Nigel, looked at Adam. Adam's hands tightened around his throat. Nigel's face getting redder and redder. Adam demanding answers from the man in his hands, screamed in his face.

Outside Zaf sat beside Adam on the wall outside the building. Zaf just looked at Adam. He didn't know what to say. What was happening to him? Zaf had just dragged him away from killing someone. 'You cant tell Harry' Adam looked desperate. 'Why not?' Zaf questioned knowing, full well, what the answer would be. 'He wont let me finish this op' Adam rubbed his face. His eyes bloodshot. He shook like a tree on a windy autumn day. Zaf put an arm around his mate. And said nothing.

* * *

**A review would be nice :D**


End file.
